


Shaked

by sunflowerbright



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Crack, F/M, allusions to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This scenario was not exactly as expected. Rose, however, seemed to find it pretty funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shaked

He was shaking.

That’s what woke him. His entire body was bloody _shaking_ , and it was through no fault of his own.

Cracking open one eye, he quickly found the source of the shaking.

Rose Tyler. Lying in his arms and not as asleep as she should be.

In fact, she was _laughing_.

Hence the shaking.

”What is it?” He murmured, just a little bit peeved that the first night they’d spent together in the same bed he was being woken up like this. A little bit peeved, and a little bit worried. He frowned. ”Wasn’t it… Rose, wasn’t it any good?”

For some reason, that made her laugh even harder.

”Rose?” He was _really_ worried now.

She gasped for air, doing her best to get a hold of herself. ”No, it’s not - it’s…”

”What? What is it? C’mon, tell me!”

She clenched her jaw together trying to hold in the giggles, her eyes bright and shining.

”Doctor, you… you snore.”

His expression made her laugh even harder.


End file.
